eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes/1.23
Invite Your Friends You can now invite your friends to join you in Eternal! Here are the benefits to inviting your friends: *Earn rewards for the first 10 friends that you get to join and complete all of the Scion campaigns, including Wump and Nictotraxian avatars that can’t be earned anywhere else! *Your friends will receive a unique Valkyrie theme deck with a premium Valkyrie Spireguard! *You’ll earn a unique Yeti theme deck with a premium Wump, Party Starter card! Founder Packages Thank you for being a part of Eternal and helping us grow! *As a special thank you, Founder Packages have been added to the store for a limited time only. *Everyone can purchase the Molot & Nakova premium avatar from the store for 300 Gems! *There are three additional Founder Packages. Choose the Package that suits you! :;The Eternal Throne Pack: ::*1,000 Gems ::*The Eternal Throne totem :;The Bounty Hunter Pack: ::*2,000 Gems ::*The Eternal Throne totem ::*Complete set of Premium Sigils (unlimited quantity, just like the basic sigils) ::*Premium Jekk avatar with custom bullet-hole VFX on the playmat :;The Liberator Pack: ::*6,000 Gems ::*The Eternal Throne totem ::*Complete set of Premium Sigils ::*Premium Jekk, the Bounty Hunter avatar ::*Premium Icaria avatar with custom valkyrie wing VFX on the playmat *While most of the content from the Founder Packages will be removed from the store after the limited time availability, the Eternal Throne totem will remain available in the totem page of the store for 900 gems. Puzzles *Puzzles are now available! *There are 80 new Puzzles that range in difficulty from learning how battle skills interact to more challenging brain-teasers. *Each puzzle offers a gold reward for completing it. Card Updates The following cards have changed. Shiftstone refunds will be available for a limited time for all copies you had previously crafted. These changes fall under three specific areas: ;Buffs to enable more Time, Justice, Primal, and Shadow strategies: *Aid of the Hooru (now draw four instead of draw two) *Avirax Familiar (now 1/2 instead of 1/1) *Banish (now 3-cost instead of 4-cost) *Bloodcall Invocation (now 1-cost instead of 2-cost) *Bloodletter (now +3/+3 instead of +3/+2) *Cat Burglar (now 3/2 instead of 2/2) *Crownwatch Squire (now 1/2 instead of 1/1) *Evelina, Valley Searcher (now 2-cost instead of 3-cost) *Fencing Master (now 3J instead of 3JJ) *Mask of Torment (now 20-cost ultimate instead of 25-cost) *Minotaur Lighthoof (now 4-cost 4/4 instead of 5-cost 4/5) *Watcher of the Big Ones (now 4-cost 3/6 instead of 5-cost 4/6) ;Nerfs to pull back on Armory, while also increasing diversity among Armory strategies: *Smuggler's Stash (now costs 6FS instead of 5FS) *Inspire (now costs 2J instead of 1J) ;All three of the Powersurge cards have been reworked and the Powersurge skill has been removed: *Charchain Flail - Now 2FF +1/+1, Summon: Spend your remaining power to give Charchain Flail that much strength. *Copper Conduit - Now 2T 1/1, Overwhelm Summon: Spend your remaining power to give Copper Conduit that much strength and health. **Additionally, there was custom enter-play logic that allowed it and some other cards to interact with cards that cared about stats as they entered-play. In order to line up the rules around Summon abilities, this interaction has been removed. *Flame Blast - Now 2FFF, Deal 1 damage. Spend your remaining power to increase the damage dealt by that much. UI *All of the basic totems have had “miss” VFX added for clicks that don’t activate the flag animation. *Additional phone-specific interface updates. *The crafting animation for creating and destroying cards has been updated. *Premium cards now have a subtle animation to the card frame. *Premium cards have an additional highlight during pack opening. *All non-basic power cards have received an updated frame. Bug Fixes Client Fixes ;General *Empty spaces at the end of a line should no longer invalidate a decklist for import. *The "Skill Up" achievement should no longer count each instance of Warcry as a separate skill. ;Phone *Trying to emote while your hand is zoomed should now correctly emote instead of unzooming your hand. *X in deckbuilder search should now correctly clear text in the field. *Progress text accompanying the chest opening after winning a Casual game should no longer say "Ranked". *You should now be able to tap-and-hold to look at units on the playmat when observing a friend. *Android devices should now have a quit button in options. ;UI *You should now be able to see the highlight for which cards your opponent is looking at in their hand again. *The wooden chests opened from winning a Casual game should now show the correct amount of gold earned. *Observing a friend during redraw should no longer remove their avatar and power from the playmat. *Achievements and quest progress should now wait until the Victory/Defeat screen before appearing. *The options to test initial draw and redraw should no longer disappear when leaving and returning to the sample hand feature. ;Gameplay *Playing a spell with Destiny that would prevent a unit from dying in response to a damage spell should no longer make the unit disappear from the game. Card Fixes *Copies of Rilgon, Hooru Operative should now correctly lose Double Damage according to the card’s rules. *Means to an End should no longer be able to fire multiple instances of 25 damage if you gain multiple instances of health and have no cards left in your deck. *Means to an End should now count its damage dealt toward the "Shadow Warrior" quest. *If Cloud of Ash is negated, it should no longer leave fire VFX on the opponent for the rest of the game. *Slimespitter Slug should no longer continue to gain health while in your hand when an enemy unit dies after being returned to your hand. *Fencing Master’s ultimate should no longer activate when a stun spell hits an enemy unit with endurance since that unit is immune to stun. *There should no longer be a long delay between Jarall's Frostkin’s projectile and its impact animation. *Enemy players that discard cards due to Azindel's Gift should now correctly show a single copy of each card discarded. *Units that have been stolen, damaged, and then returned to their owner should now heal the correct amount at the end of the turn if their owner has a Xenan Obelisk in play. *Sindok, Rage Incarnate should retain its cost reduction after being returned to hand. *Units with Lifeforce abilities which resolve at the end of your turn should no longer get the VFX hint if you gain life during your opponent’s turn. *Health should no longer be gained when an enemy unit dies when you have both Slimespitter Slug and Statuary Maiden in play. *Lumbering Gruan should no longer stun itself in response to getting attacked by a relic weapon. *You should no longer be able to select the same card for multiple Memory Dredgers hitting the enemy player. *Cards transformed into monuments due to Knucklebones should now properly transmute when drawn. *The copy created from an Echo spell that had its damage modified by Maelstrom Bell should now properly retain the increased damage. *Strength of Many should no longer be able to be played on enemy units. *Armorsmith should now correctly reset its cost if it is stolen by a player that doesn’t have any armor.